Almost Here
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: "I'm still here France, I'm invisible, a forgotten nation, but I'm still here..." The story of two lovers, torn apart by an Englishman's curse...there's a reason why Canada can never be seen...France/Canada oneshot


**Title: Almost Here**

**Pairing: France/Canada**

**The story of two lovers, torn apart by an Englishman's curse...there's a reason why Canada can never be seen...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I can't believe how lost I am without you, yet you never really left.<p>

I stay for hours after meetings, by myself, just hoping to catch one glimpse of you, just one last time.

Oh England, if you only knew the pain you've caused me, yet I'd never give you the satisfaction of showing you how empty you've made my life.

What did I ever do to deserve this? An Englishman with jealousy in his heart is a dangerous thing, I wish I'd known.

I've never been one for apologies, but if I did right now to you, England, would you bring him back? Would you lift this dreaded curse?

Bring him back? What am I saying? He's right here…he's always been here. But I can no longer see you, my love, my sweet, dear sweet Canada…

_France? Can you hear me, it's me, Canada._

_No, of course you can't hear me, no one can…it's like I'm stuck in limbo, I'm a ghost to the world. I exist, but only to myself._

_If I had the will inside me to hate, I would hate you right now, England, for doing this to me._

_You don't hate me, we were once good friends. You did this out of spite; my love for your nemesis angered you._

_France never hated you, England; your petty arguments were no reflection of your so called alliance._

_He hates you now. I can feel it, the hatred, radiating from him when I sit beside him at meetings, or follow him around our house. His anger runs deep, and it's all aimed at you._

_Oh France, my beautiful prince…I still love you so much. Do you still love me even though you can no longer see me? I wish there was a way to let you know…_

_I'll leave you a note, a note of love on your pillow. I hope you will read it, and know I'm still here…  
><em>

Canada…my beloved, I feel I'm at fault.

I tormented England with our love, made him jealous that he may never have what we have with his own love, your brother.

Was this so selfish of me? I never meant for him to turn you into nothingness…

I never thought he could be so angry, so cruel. To tear apart our love and take you away from me. I just wish there was way we could be united once more, a way I could let you know how I feel…

What's this? A note on my pillow? From you my angel…

Dear France, England could try with all his might to destroy the love between us, I may not be visible, but as long as my heart still beats, it will beat for you. I love you France, you're still my world…and I can only hope that I'm still yours.

I think I'm crying, Canada, I love you too…

_I watch you read my note, as tears run down your face._

_Is it good enough? Does it prove my love? If I stand before you and gaze into your sad eyes, even knowing you can't see my own…if you try, can you see me?  
><em>

Canada…as I stare into nothing, it's as if you're almost here.

Sometimes I think I can see you, you're real and you're right in front of me, but when I go to touch you, you vanish…such is the torment of this curse.

_Do you see me France? Can you feel me?_

_I go to hold you close; my arms go straight through your body. I miss the feeling of you pressed against me._

_When was the last time you could hold me?  
><em>

Canada…sometimes I can almost feel your arms around me, but I don't know if it's really you, or if my mind just wants you so badly I try to believe you're still here…

_I'm still here France, I'm invisible, a forgotten nation, but I'm still here.  
><em>

I think I cry again. I know you're here, sweet Canada, but it's not enough.

I want, I need to hold you, to feel you…see you and kiss you.

England…did I ever once refer to you as a decent human being?

If so, I retract that statement.

The loss of my love, the reason for my hate.

_France, be strong, you can over come this.  
><em>

Canada, I'm so lost without you…

_Just knowing you love me, is enough to get me through this…in my heart I know you can do the same.  
><em>

Every day it gets harder, but just knowing you still love me, even like this…I know I can pull through.

_France…  
><em>

Canada…

_I'll be with you tonight, you won't see me, but I'll be here.  
><em>

I settle down to sleep, I know you're here, it's almost as if, with my eyes closed, I can sense you close by.

_France…you're still so beautiful, even after all this time.  
><em>

Canada, my sweet…you'll be in my dreams again tonight.

_Sleep tight, my handsome prince…  
><em>

Goodnight, my guardian angel…

_I stroke your hair as you drift off to sleep, I lean down to whisper in your ear, I love you, France.  
><em>

I swear I could hear your voice, just before I sleep, I speak softly into the darkness of my empty room.

I love you too, Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness~<strong>  
><strong>Was feeling angsty today, much love for Franada<strong>

**Reviews are love :)  
><strong>


End file.
